In the drinks-producing industry, it is known that plastic containers are sterilized prior to filling. During a sterilization process, both an inner surface of the plastic containers and an outer surface can be sterilized. Sterilization can take place by germicidal irradiation, such as for example beta radiation. Sterilization can also occur by the application of a sterilization agent, such as a hydrogen peroxide gas. However, when forming plastic containers, conventional processes including the sterilization of not only the finished plastic containers, but also the preforms themselves. In this manner, a certain pre-sterilization of the plastic preforms can be achieved before they are expanded into plastic containers.